Corazones de Hielo
by Naomi Tamakishi
Summary: Era tiempo de acabar con la Secundaria Raimond, y la persona indicada para eso sería Gazelle, pero el problema comenzará cuando una nueva integrante del instituto Alien le haga la vida imposible   GazelleXOc y MidorikawaXOc


_Hola hola a tods! :D!_

_Jeje bueno, como soy nueva aquí en , quise publicar una historia (primera historia larga que escribo XD) de mi OC de Inazuma Eleven :D_

_Esto es tan solo para empezar, me gustaría que ustedes dieran su opinión :D_

_Bueno, sin más retrasos, les dejo este primer capítulo :D_

_No sean malos y denle la oportunidad ;w;_

* * *

><p><span>Corazones de Hielo<span>

**Capitulo 1: La llegada**

Desde hace meses que se habían preparado para demostrar que ese gran equipo era el mejor de toda la secundaria.

No cabria duda que serían los elegidos para ser uno de los grandes equipos del mundo del fútbol, y también, del mundo entero, como también parte del gran proyecto Génesis.

Sería fácil para ellos derrotar al gran estorbo que estaba completamente impidiendo que su secundaria estuviera sobre las demás.

El inútil y perdedor equipo de Raimond.

Detestaba eso, aunque debía tener la serenidad y la calma de siempre ha tenido desde que era apenas un niño, ya que los sentimientos eran un maldito estorbo para el desempeño de su equipo.

Por eso se le conocía como el equipo más frio de la historia, por la falta de sentimientos y la serenidad que demostraban en cada partido de entrenamiento que diariamente estaban.

Pero hoy era un día de un pequeño descanso, ya que no podían exponerse al peligro de estar agotados por el duro entrenamiento que habían llevado meses. Eran ordenes de Padre, el director y mente maestra del gran proyecto.

Le molestaba eso, pero era mejor estar así, ya que debía admitir que su cuerpo estaba cansado, y no quería inconvenientes en el partido que iba a participar, mientras que el otro equipo del Instituto Alíen, el torpe y estúpido Épsilon, estaban ocupados en sus partidos.

Salió del gran campo de práctica, para ir a estar caminando por allí, para despejar su mente de los grandes y estúpidos fallos que su equipo había hecho aquella mañana. Eso le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Arregló un poco su cabello gris, mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos hacia el cuarto de los capitanes de los equipos.

Estaba pensando en cómo mejorar los defectos de su equipo, muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto, sus ojos verdes quedaron mirando a un chico de cabello rojizo, de ojos ámbar con un peinado extraño, que estaba con el uniforme de uno de los 4 equipos del Instituto.

Era uno de los capitanes, y de seguro, el otro estaba ya en el cuarto de reuniones.

- Gazelle, al fin llegas – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al recién mencionado. – oye, Grant está esperándonos –

- eso lo sé, Burn – dijo con un tono muy frio el chico de cabello gris, conocido por todos como Gazelle – estaba entrenando, mi equipo esta torpe el día de hoy –

- que mal – le dijo con una sonrisa de burla el gran Burn – parece que Diamond Dust no es un gran equipo como todos esperaban –

Siempre hacia comentarios que lo hacían enojar más de la cuenta, conocía bien al engreído Burn, pero no dejaría que un estúpido comentario le ponga el día peor de lo que estaba.

En un gran silencio, Gazelle se dirigió al salón de reuniones, en donde estaba completamente oscuro, con tres sillones por separados, por lo que uno de ellos, estaba siendo ocupado ya por un chico de cabello en punta de color rojo, vestido de una forma extraña que lo hacía parecer un alíen de verdad.

Parecía estar completamente calmado, pero a la vez aburrido.

Burn se sentó en su asiento que estaba al lado izquierdo del chico pelirrojo, y Gazelle al lado derecho. Después, unas luces de colores blanco, rojo y azul, iluminó a los tres chicos en el salón.

- bienvenidos, Burn y Gazelle – se escuchó por parte del pelirrojo, con su voz completamente calmada. – los cité aquí para que me digan cómo va progresando el entrenamiento de su equipo –

Burn estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que su equipo había progresado mejor de lo que esperaba, pero en cambio Gazelle… estaba completamente molesto, pero su rostro reflejaba serenidad, muy fría, como de esperarse del gran capitán de Diamond Dust.

- mi equipo va bien, estarían listos para el gran partido que queremos tener contra Raimond, Grant – dijo orgulloso Burn, mientras el recién mencionado, Grant, asentía y después miraba a Gazelle.

El peligris estaba molesto, sin necesidad de decir nada, Grant se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, se levantó y quedó mirando a Gazelle, muy seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

- Gazelle, tu equipo es muy bueno, muy fuerte, pero el problema es que parece que no están progresando, ¿Porque está ocurriendo eso? –

- ni yo lo se… - dijo fríamente Gazelle mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar para ir a tomar aire fresco .

Grant quedó mirando cómo se iba Gazelle, y suspiró algo molesto.

Cuando algo no estaba bien, Gazelle se iba a otro lado, sin importarle si la reunión de los capitanes terminaba o no.

Diamond Dust era bueno, pero parecía que Gazelle no ha podido terminar por completo el entrenamiento, y pareciera estar algo torpe.

Tal vez la presión de que Raimond había ganado a los otros dos equipos, o era porque el equipo estaba confiándose demasiado, y no querían perder más tiempo.

Burn no sabía que le pasaba al capitán de Diamond Dust, pero eso le daba la oportunidad de demostrar a Padre que Prominence, su equipo, era miles de veces mejor que los 5 equipos del Instituto Alíen.

Sonrió para si mismo mientras Grant volvia a su asiento, preguntándose qué haría Gazelle.

En otro lado, Gazelle estaba molesto con todo su equipo. Eran completamente inútiles, y los detestaba, pero al día siguiente, entrenarían sin descanso, para mejorar los pases, ya que algunos del equipo hacia los pases muy fuertes y no llegaban a los otros, o simplemente, no podían coordinarse con los ataques.

¿Cómo era posible que se equivocaran con cosas tan pequeñas?

Sin duda, era frustrante.

Se molestó mucho y golpeó con fuerza la pared de los vestidores, murmurando miles de maldiciones a todo su equipo.

Miró su mano y estaba completamente lastimada, con raspones y con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre producto del golpe.

Suspiró y se fue caminando a su cuarto. Lo único que quería hacer era simplemente olvidar lo que el equipo había hecho.

Pasó más de dos horas caminando por el inmenso bosque que quedaba en las afueras del Instituto, queriendo matar el tiempo como sea, y la mejor forma era saliendo a pasear, ya que siempre le calmaba cuando estaba muy tenso o molesto.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba obscuro.

No quería que alguien lo regañara por llegar tarde, así que apresuró el paso hasta llegar al Instituto, que por la gran suerte de él, no había nadie.

Pasó por los pasillos metálicos y desiertos del lugar, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde había muchas puertas.

Buscó una que decía su nombre en un pequeño letrero, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando al lugar. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó ahí, mirando al techo, esperando que el mal rato que había pasado, quedaran por allí.

Cerró sus ojos, empezando a planear el entrenamiento de mañana, el cómo haría para mejorar los pases y la coordinación de cada uno de su equipo.

Lo que quería era que su equipo fuera el mejor de todos, y si tenía que hacer lo imposible para que así fuera, lo haría sin ningún problema.

Con esos pensamientos, empezó a quedarse dormido. Un agotador día sin duda.

Cuando estaba en lo más profundo de sus sueños, la voz de padre le llamó la atención.

Miró el reloj que estaba en su escritorio, y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 10 de la noche. Nunca pensó que padre lo llamaría tan tarde.

- Gazelle – lo llamaba Padre mientras tocaba la puerta del capitán de Diamond Dust – te necesito ahora, es urgente –

Gazelle se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejándose ver a un señor de unos 40 o 50 años, un poco más bajo que él, y vestido con el típico traje de un japonés, una yukata, que tenía en sus manos una carpeta con unos cuantos papeles.

Padre, al ver a Gazelle, le sonrió con ternura y le entregó los papeles, mientras Gazelle lo miraba con duda.

- lamento molestarte tan tarde, Gazelle, pero aquí tienes los papeles de un nueva recluta que quiero que veas, ya que estaba viendo si ustedes la aceptaban o no – le dijo Padre mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejándolo solo.

Miró con confusión los papeles, pero si querpia saber que tramaba Padre esta vez, serpia bueno que los viera como lo pidió. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a leer la información de el o la nueva recluta que tendrían.

No había mucha información, solo que su nombre alienígena era Liz, tenía 13 años, al igual que él, y que era muy ágil y rápido al correr, su ataques parecían de hielo, pero depende de que equipo lo quiera.

Gazelle solo se quedó mirando los papeles con la poca información de el o la misteriosa persona, pero lo que más le extrañaba, era porqué querían que alguien como esa persona, con tan poca información, le llamó la atención a Padre.

Algo le decía que Burn y Grant estaban pensando lo mismo.

Dejó los papeles y se fue a recostar. Era tiempo de descansar, ya que mañana sería un día completamente agitado y agotador.

Cuando quedó mirando el techo, se preguntaba quién sería Liz, de porqué estaba aquí y que quería en este lugar.

Debía estar completamente loca esa persona misteriosa.

Cerró sus ojos, quedando completamente dormido, esta vez, con una gran duda en su mente.

¿De dónde consiguió Padre a esa persona?

Sin duda, una duda que debía aclararse pronto.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, llegando la mañana de una forma muy fría, y los chicos de Diamond Dust se encontraban entrenando como nunca.

La mala suerte para algunos, pero la mejor para Gazelle.

- vayan más rápido – ordenaba Gazelle mientras tres de su equipo, intentaban quitarle el balón a él, pero era complicado, ya que Gazelle era reconocido por ser ágil, rápido y fuerte.

Algunos del equipo daban lo mejor de si dando pases, mientras que otros estaban intentando atacar con fuerza, pero parecía que el esfuerzo que ellos hacían no era lo suficiente para el arrogante capitán.

En la entrada del campo de entrenamiento, los capitanes, Burn y Grant, se encontraban mirando el entrenamiento, el cual, encontraban que Gazelle estaba siendo más estricto que nunca.

- parece que Gazelle está siendo más frio de lo normal – dijo Burn mientras Grant solo quedaba mirando, sin decir ni una palabra.

Grant estaba seguro que Gazelle no descansaría hasta que todo sea perfecto, no dejaría que algo tan pequeño destruyera su reputación por completo.

No descansaría hasta que Raimond quede abajo.

Pasaron las horas, y vaya que en verdad habían logrado mejorar los pases y los ataques, aunque fuera con gritos y con diferentes reclamos que el capitán de Diamond Dust hacia para que todos entendieran de una buena vez.

Gazelle suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia fuera del campo de entrenamiento, siendo seguido por los dos capitanes de Prominence y Génesis.

Pero al llegar a la sala de reuniones, vieron que Padre estaba esperándolos allí, junto a un chico de cabello verdoso atado en una cola, de ojos negros y vestido con una playera de mangas cortas color morado y por debajo, una playera de mangas largas rojas carmín, y unos shorts verdes obscuros.

Los tres capitanes se acercaron y Padre les indicó que entraran al salón de reuniones.

Al entrar, cada uno tomó asiento en sus respectivos lugares, mientras padre estaba en medio.

- atención chicos, quiero que me digan la opinión sobre la información del nuevo recluta que les dije – dijo Padre mientras todos estaba pensando que decir, ya que era muy poca información.

- yo opino que está bien – dijo el peliverde, mientras los otros tres lo miraban con duda – a pesar de que sea poca información, sería bueno ver su desempeño, ¿no creen? –

- no seas estúpido, Reizee – dijo Burn molesto mientras el peliverde lo miraba con sorpresa – no sabemos nada de él, hay poca información y si es un espía de Raimond, nos iremos al carajo -

Padre solo escuchaba la opinión de Burn, mientras Gazelle suspiró e interrumpió al capitán de Prominence.

- una, tienes razón, dos, no sé por qué es muy importante y tres, Padre, ¿Por qué la quiere aquí? –

Padre sólo le sonrió, extrañando a los 4 capitanes presentes.

- es verdad, Padre, ¿Por qué le interesa una persona así? – dijo Grant algo extrañado, ya que nunca imaginó que padre seleccionaría a una persona con tan poca información.

- eso es fácil, Grant, es porque es una persona muy fuerte, la he visto jugando en un partido y le mencioné sobre mi idea, al principio no le gustó, pero me dijo que entraría porque quería ser más fuerte con ayuda de uno de ustedes –

Los 4 quedaron en silencio. ¿O sea, la eligió sólo porque la vio en un partido y quería entrar aquí para ser más fuerte con ayuda de uno de ellos?

Esto era lo más extraño que nunca habían escuchado.

- pero Padre, que pasa si no… - preguntó Reizee.

- si quieren preguntarle, está aquí ahora, así que buena suerte – interrumpió padre mientras se iba del cuarto con calma, dejando con las palabras en la boca a Reizee.

Burn solo suspiró molesto mientras Grant observaba a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que estaba aquí.

Los capitanes estaban dudosos, y estaban ya molestando el hecho de que no supieran más de esa persona. Ya estaba desesperando a todos, menos a Gazelle.

En eso, la puerta se había abierto, y todos concentraron su vista, viendo a una chica de 13 años, de cabello rubio con una pequeña y extraña calavera de broche en el lado izquierdo de su peinado, vestida con una playera negra con detalles negros, y unos pantalones un poco más claros, casi grises.

La chica caminaba acercándose a los 4 capitanes, mientras que todos estaban buscando preguntas para ver si era espía de Raimond o solo quería estar aquí por la razón que padre le había dicho.

La chica se puso en medio de los 4 capitanes, mientras todos ponían atención de lo que iba a decir.

- buenas tardes, soy Liz – dijo la chica con una voz serena y suave, aunque eso no le quitaba el bonito tono de voz que tenía, a pesar de su rostro serio – tengo 13 años y soy japonesa, me gusta el juego del futbol soccer y vine aquí por mi cuenta –

Todos los capitanes quedaron mirándola bien, de pies a cabeza, buscando una cosa que delatara de si era espía o no, pero tuvieron que detenerse porque Reizee le empezó a salir un hilito de sangre por la nariz.

Grant se acercó al pobre desangrado Reizee mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo y le hacía preguntas sobre lo que le había pasado, lo bueno fue que Liz no se había dado cuenta.

Burn solo suspiró por la estupidez que había hecho su compañero, como era posible que ese niñato dejara volar su imaginación.

Gazelle quedó mirándola bien, no parecía espía de Raimond, y mucho menos parecía fuerte, así que el primero que haría la pregunta sería él.

- Liz, dime una cosa, y quiero que seas sincera…¿Por qué estas aquí REALMENTE? – preguntó Gazelle con un tono de voz escalofriante, y por supuesto, recalcando la palabra "realmente", ya que no quería que resultara mentirosa.

- vine aquí porque quiero ser más fuerte con ayuda de uno de ustedes – dijo con calma Liz, dejando aún con la duda a Gazelle, quien desconfiaba de ella.

- dime la verdadera razón – ordenó Gazelle algo molesto.

- ya te lo dije, vine porque quiero que uno de ustedes sean mi maestro –

- eso no parece la verdadera razón –

- entonces, si no quieres creerme, no me interesa, porque la opinión de un chico como tú no importa aquí ahora-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso por parte de Liz, en especial porque ella era la primera persona que se enfrentaba de esa manera al chico de Diamond Dust.

Gazelle se molestó más que nunca, tomó un balón y lo lanzó hacia ella, con una brutalidad que podría derribar cualquier cosa en su camino.

El Impacto Glacial estaba por llegar a su destino , pero Reizee lo detuvo con una patada antes que llegara a la chica.

Hasta el propio Grant se sorprendió ante la situación, ya que nunca imaginó que se enfrentarían a Gazelle de esa manera, en especial Reizee, que siempre evitaba tener problemas con el capitán de Diamond Dust.

Por su parte, Liz estaba calmada, no tenía miedo de alguien como lo era Gazelle, porque ella sabía que se encontraría con chicos como ellos.

- ¡Gazelle! ¡No hagas ninguna tontería! – dijo Reizee protegiendo a Liz, poniéndose en frente de ella - ¡Podría sernos útil! –

Gazelle sólo se levantó de su asiento y se fue a otro lado. Estar con chicos como lo eran Liz y Reizee era una jaqueca horrible.

- gracias… - susurró Liz mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro de Reizee, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco – pero no debiste hacerlo, pudiste lastimarte –

Reizee se giró con cuidado y le sonrió con una sonrisa muy tierna, algo que dejó boquiabierto a Grant y al medio de un colapso de nervios a Burn.

Reizee nunca sonreía de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando está en su forma humana, como estaba ahora.

- de nada, pero descuida, yo te cuidaré, ¿si? – dijo Reizee mientras extendía su mano – soy Reizee, capitán de Génesis Storm –

Liz sólo sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, y estrechó su mano con la de él.

Reizee no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo, porque la mano de ella era muy suave y cálida, esa sensación fue increíble mientras duró.

Burn se calmó y se acercó a la chica, empezando a hacerles preguntas sobre sus habilidades y cosas asi.

Grant se acercó a Reizee viendo si tenía alguna herida, pero parecía que no estaba mal. Al contrario, estaba muy bien y feliz por haber hecho algo bueno.

Podía decirse que la llegada de Liz sería un gran cambio para todos en el Instituto Alíen, según Grant.

Por otro lado, Gazelle estaba molesto, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared de su cuarto.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica como Liz le dijera aquellas palabras?

Era muy molesto.

Él nunca permitiría que alguien tan bajo como lo era ella le dijera esas cosas.

Tenía que actuar.

Al dejar de golpear, sus manos estaban completamente lastimadas, con rasguños y algo de sangre en sus nudillos, peor que ayer, pero eso no le interesaba.

Lo bueno fue que logró calmarse por completo, y que tenía que vengarse y hacerle pagar a esa chica por enfrentar al capitán de Diamond Dust.

Sonrió para sí mismo, ya con un plan malvado para torturarla, no podía dejar así como así las cosas.

- es hora de la venganza… - susurró Gazelle mientras miraba los papeles de Liz, buscando la forma de hacerle pagar por su actitud.

Buscó y buscó, a pesar de la poca información que tenía, pero no encontró lo ideal.

Estaba al borde del enojo, cuando recordó las palabras de la chica, de lo que buscaba aquí.

_- vine aquí porque quiero ser más fuerte, con ayuda de uno de ustedes –_

La idea se le vino de inmediato, y sería la mejor venganza para ella.

Sonrió de lado, muy malvadamente, mientras miraba los papeles de nuevo.

- esta vez, conocerás al verdadero Gazelle.. – dijo para si mismo mientras lanzaba los papeles a la basura, planeando todo para mañana.

Estaba seguro que ella no olvidaría contradecirle jamás…

* * *

><p><em>Y? que les pareció? :D<em>

_Jeje bueno, obiamente a Gazelle no le agradó Liz.. Pero ya verán que todo dará un gran cambio cuando ocurra lo que está planeando Gazelle, el gran chico de hielo XD_

_Jeje espero los haya disfrutado ^-^!_

_No sean malitos y denme oportunidad :´D!_

_Adius! Hasta el otro capitulo! :D_

**PROXIMAMENTE…**

**Capitulo 2: Venganza y Perdón**


End file.
